


Alone in the dark

by Milesisgay420



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milesisgay420/pseuds/Milesisgay420
Summary: Akko has been though the same routine since she was 6,go to a home, get too attached, get kicked out, repeat. The now 16 year old Girl cannot wait to age out of this stupid system





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hecc ok first things first this is a non-magic au  
> 2nd Akko's past will slowly be are revealed and her personality is a bit different

Akko pressed her head on the cool window of her social workers BMW, she stared up at the clouds, her mind flooded with thoughts "Akko?, Akko are you even listening to me?" She snapped back into reality "oh sorry what we're you saying?" Akko asked, her social worker sighed " I asked if you were excited to go to your new home" the woman asked "oh um yeah" all tried to smile, in reality she couldn't care less about her new "home" it was just another place for her to be until she gets kicked out. The car pulled up into the driveway of a decently sized house "alright this is it, you ready?" Akko gave a nod, she undid her seat belt grabbed her backpack and exited the car. The door swung open almost as soon as they knocked, two women stood in front of the door, one wore small round glasses and had long red hair, she looked to be about 30 and timid with her hands buried in the pockets of her jeans, the other woman had short purple hair ( Akko assumed it was dyed but it looked natural) a gray hoodie and gray sweatpants " Akko this is Croix Meridies and Chariot Du Nord, these will be your Foster parents" the worker smiled " it's nice to meet you Akko, we're really happy to have you here" The red head, who Akko now knew as Chariot, said as she reached out her hand, Akko reluctantly shook it, "I'll be back to check on you in a few weeks" They all said there goodbyes, the worker drove off and they let Akko inside the house, it was relatively clean and tidy, " make yourself at home kid" Croix said as she put her hand on Akko's shoulder, Akko felt a shiver up her spine, she hated being touched, Croix took her hand off, Akko didn't know if she did it out of her own volition or if she knew something was wrong, either way she was happy, " your room is upstairs on the right, it's a little bare right now but we'll decorate it eventually" Chariot smiled happyly "ok Thanks" was all Akko could say before retreating upstairs into her new room, she threw her backpack to the side and sat on her bed. She couldn't stop thinking, her mind was swimming in an ocean of thoughts but one stood out, 'when are they going to kick me out' she knew it was going to happen she just didn't Know when and thats what was killing her. All she knew was that it would happen. It will happen. It always does


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving y'all!! I don't really like this chapter but I just wanted to post another one, I hope y'all like it though!

"Akko, Akko wake up your going to miss the bus!" Akko groaned as she dragged herself out of bed at the sound of Chariots voice, She rubbed the tiredness out of her eyes and changed into her jeans T-shirt and jacket. She grabbed her backpack and went downstairs "are you sure you don't want me to just drive you to school? I mean I drive past there going to work anyway" Croix looked a lot more presentable then she did before with her button up shirt and pants and a pair of heals that tide it all together " I'm fine with taking the bus" Akko smiled slightly "I'll see you guys later" she called out  
The school bus could seriously go fuck itself, In Akko's humble opinion, putting a bunch of angry hormonal teenagers in a small confined area with the only adult being a 50 year old bus driver who couldn't care less if they lived or died, wasn't the smartest idea, but it was better than an awkward car ride with Croix or Chariot. Akko sat somewhere in the middle, she popped her ear buds in and let the noise drown out. "Are you Atsuko Kagari?" Akko felt a cool chill run down her spine at the sound of her full name,in her experience people only used her full name if they were angry, she slowly looked up to see who called her name, It was a girl about her age (at most a year older) with long blonde hair blue eyes and pale skin, and, at least for Akko, she was attractive, intimidating as hell, but Attractive, "Umm yeah just call me Akko" the girl looked at Akko "I'm Diana Cavendish, student body president, I was assigned to greet you, so if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask me" She spoke like an important Adult rather than a teenager, but Akko had been through this countless times before, just smile and nod and wait until they walk away, but for some reason, this girl made her nervous, nervous enough to stutter "o-ok thanks Diana!" Akko Said a little too happyly, Diana looked like she was about to speak before "Yo Cavendish! Catch" a ball whizzed past Akko and Diana, Akko could have sworn she saw her life pass before her eyes, Diana didn't even flinch, it was almost as if she was expecting it "Miss O'Neill you know the soccer balls are to stay on the field" she turned to a young red-headed Girl, Akko decided that it would be best if she went to class. She sat somewhere in the back of the room and listened to the teacher greet the students "as I was saying yesterday" she began "we will be working in groups, Lotte" a girl with short hair and round glasses who had her face in a book the whole time "since Akko doesn't have a partner she will be grouped with you and sucy"she kept her finger pointing at Akko as she spoke, Akko shifted uncomfortably in her chair, the teacher ranted on about the project for the rest of class. "Umm excuse me?" Akko blinked and saw the short haired girl named Lotte along with a pale skin girl who looked like she got either got too much sleep or not enough sleep "oh hey" Akko said "I'm Lotte, and this is Sucy" Lotte said her voice just above a whisper "I was hoping we could get your number so we can work on the project" Akko smiled "yeah sure!" Akko grabbed both her phone number into it  
.  
Dear Akko,  
I had to run an errand, I'll be back as soon as possible, stay safe  
Love Chariot

Akko dropped her bag and sighed, at least she could have some time alone, Akko looked at her phone and at the two new numbers in it

AkkoKagari started a chat with LotteYanson and SucyManbavaran

AkkoKagari Changed SucyManbavaran's Name to FutureMethdealer 

FutureMethdealer: that's fair

AkkoKagari Changed LotteYanson's Name to nightfallnerd

Nightfallnerd: is that all you got out of our conversations??

AkkoKagari: pretty much

AkkoKagari: ANYWAY who's trying to go to the corner store

FutureMethdealer: I'm down

 

Nightfallnerd: shouldn't we be working on the the project??? 

Nightfallnerd: also it's night? Are your mom's going even let you out?

AkkoKagari: 1st they aren't my mom 2nd the project it due like in 3 weeks 

Nightfallnerd:.... fine I'll go

AkkoKagari: YAY!!!! I'M MEET YOU GUYS THERE

FutureMethdealer: Lotte you crack to easily

Nightfallnerd: I'm a people pleaser

 

"So Akko do your mom's know you're out?" Sucy asked her voice lacking any emotion " Croix and Chariot aren't my mom's, and no" Akko shrugged and swinged her bags of snacks back and forth "shouldn't you have told them?" Lotte looked at the teller Girl "they weren't home, plus why should I? They aren't parents" Akko smiled and kept waking. Akko finally arrived back at the house, she walked over and laid down on the couch her eye lids feeling heavy. Akko opened her eyes slightly to see Chariot carrying her up the stairs, but instead of protesting or asking to be put down she snuggled closer to her and let her carry her to her room, she felt like a child, it reminded her of the few times her real hugged when she was younger, Chariot put Akko down on the bed and put the blanket over her, Akko couldn't help but smile, 'she isn't your mom' she reminded herself 'she isn't your mom'

**Author's Note:**

> Oof sorry this is short or whatever it's my first time writing an actual fanfic


End file.
